¡Otou-san, el monstruo!
by Cassis9313
Summary: Seijuurou se abstenía de quejarse, pero no dejaba de soltar uno que otro gruñido al verse atacado por su propio y, acababa de descubrir, violento hijo. Yaoi-Akakuro.


Akakuro.

Mpreg.

Fluff(?)

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡<strong>__**Otou-san**__**, el monstruo!**_

_**...**_

* * *

><p>Llevaba más de una semana fuera por su trabajo, la empresa había conseguido un buen negocio con una empresa extranjera y él, como el Presidente y dueño de Akashi Corp. debía viajar para firmar el contrato y cerrar el negocio formalmente. Eso sin contar con que los días antes de su viaje Seishirou no se despegaba ni un ápice de Tetsuya con la noble excusa de ayudarlo y cuidar de su hermanito (o hermanita, que aún no se cumplía el tiempo para saber el sexo del nuevo integrante de la familia).<p>

Ya tenía un mes sin tocar a su esposo y eso lo estaba matando.

Por eso, sin perder tiempo, apenas vio a su Reina regresar de la habitación de su primogénito tras acostarlo, acorraló a Kuroko contra la puerta. Sin miramientos y sin poder contenerse más atacó los labios que tanto había extrañado. El peli azul le correspondió con la misma intensidad.

Kuroko se encontraba en la misma situación, también llevaba esperando por el contacto. Porque para ser sinceros, ya se había acostumbrado a su constante actividad sexual, Akashi Seijuurou no solía estar tanto tiempo sin ponerle las manos encima y Kuroko realmente lo extrañaba; no que admitiría eso alguna vez.

Entre sus besos, caricias bajo la ropa y fuertes gemidos, Kuroko fue escoltado hasta la enorme y cómoda cama; el pelirrojo se posicionó sobre su esposo y sin perder más tiempo procedió a seguir con su labor.

El peli azul fijó su mirada en su esposo, sus hermosos ojos azules relucían con la escasa luz y transmitían todo el amor, la pasión y la añoranza que sentía por el otro. Levantó sus brazos para colocarlos detrás del cuello del pelirrojo y lo atrajo en un dulce y tierno beso, siendo igualmente correspondido.

–Te extrañé, Tetsuya – susurró contra los labios de su esposo.

–Yo también, Sei. Pero es tu culpa por irte y dejarme aquí – dijo haciendo un leve y tierno puchero, haciendo gala del lado berrinchudo que solo salía con el pelirrojo.

–Me disculpo por ello, pero ahora mismo te compensaré – le sonrió y sin darle tiempo a rebatir lo atacó una vez más.

En minutos, ambos estaban completamente desnudos, solo con una suave sabana cubriéndolos. Fue cuando el recuerdo de su hijo durmiendo a un par de habitaciones de la suya le llegó a Kuroko y lo inquietó, él no tenía la intención ni quería darle un trauma al niño.

–Seishirou…-_kun_ – logró articular entre besos y caricias.

–Tendrás que ser más silencioso, Tetsuya – dijo Akashi comprendiendo el hilo de pensamientos del otro.

Continuaron reconociéndose por un tiempo más hasta que ambos sintieron que era momento de llegar al punto clave de la situación, el pelirrojo ya había tomado su posición entre las pierna de su conyugue y Kuroko ya estaba cómodamente abrazado a la ancha espalda, preparado para recibir a su esposo…

Y sin delicadeza, en un acto sorpresivo e intempestivo la puerta de su habitación se abrió de sopetón.

– ¡Monstruo malvado! ¡Aléjate de _Okaa-san_! – fue el grito de guerra dado por el pequeño Seishirou, parado en el umbral de la puerta.

El mini Akashi, ataviado con su pijama de avioncitos y armado con un _chipote-chillón_, regalo del Tío Shitarou por ser su artículo de la suerte, corrió hacia la cama, abalanzándose sobre el bulto de sabanas en que se había convertido el Akashi mayor al verse empujado, sin previo aviso, por Kuroko.

– ¡Monstruo malo! – gritó una vez más, dando golpes al bulto con su infantil fuerza, que no por eso era menos dolorosa.

Seijuurou se abstenía de quejarse, pero no dejaba de soltar uno que otro gruñido al verse atacado por su propio, y acababa de descubrir, violento hijo. Mientras veía como su esposo se revolvía entre las sabanas tratando de librarse de ellas, Kuroko no pudo evitar dejar escapar un par de risitas ante la visión.

– ¡Seishirou-_kun_! – exclamó la reina de la casa una vez se hubo vestido lo más rápido que pudo – ¡Baja eso, estás golpeando a tu _Otou-san_!

El niño dejó de golpe sus acciones, bajando lentamente el juguete, y miró a su mami entre sorprendido e incrédulo.

– ¿_Otou-san_?

Fue entonces que el gran Akashi Seijuuro emergió de entre las sabanas, con el cabello despeinado y su ceño fruncido.

–Si, Seishirou. Soy tu padre no un monstruo – gruñó aún desde el suelo, su problemita no estaba en condiciones de mostrarse.

–Es casi lo mismo – susurró el niño ante lo dicho.

Ambos hombres pudieron escuchar perfectamente y Kuroko, una vez más, no pudo ocultar su sonrisa divertida. Después de todo, el pelirrojo mayor no era un santo y su hijo se daba cuenta perfectamente de las cosas.

–Cada día se parece más a ti, Tetsuya – comentó Akashi, su hijo solía ser tan contundente como su madre.

–Qué esperabas, Sei. ¿Qué se pareciera al vecino? – replicó con voz plana.

–Tetsuya – reprendió el otro, lo dicho, de tal madre tal hijo.

Mientras sus padres hablaban de algo que no lograba comprender, Seishirou se subió a la cama hasta llegar al lado de su mami, aún sin soltar su fiel arma.

Soltó un tierno bostezo.

–Yo te dejé durmiendo, Seishirou-_kun_ – reprendió el peli azul posando su atención en su hijo al notar su somnolencia.

–Pero… el Tío Daiki dijo que tenía que protegerte – se defendió.

Y al minuto de silencio que le siguió a su declaración, Seishirou se dio cuenta de lo que había revelado. Y como efecto retardado, el menor se llevó las manos a la boca, cubriéndola para evita volver a decir algo indebido.

– ¿Daiki? – siseó el pelirrojo mayor, atando una sabana a su cintura y levantándose de golpe.

Kuroko estaba por decir algo cuando notó a su hijo mirando fijamente a su padre, mirando cierta parte de la anatomía del mayor, antes de que saltara de la cama con su _chipote-chillón-anti-monstruos_.

– ¡_Otou-san_, el monstruo! – gritó al momento de asestarle un golpe al _monstruo_ que sobresalía en la entrepierna de su padre.

Kuroko estaba seguro que el grito que el Akashi mayor dio ante el exabrupto fue escuchado en todo el vecindario.

_**~.~.~**_

De mal humor, Aomine Daiki se levantó de su asiento para ir a abrir la puerta de su oficina que era aporreada sin miramientos.

– ¡Maldita sea, dejen de… – su improperio quedó a medias al reconocer a la persona frente a él – ¿Tetsu? – su mal humor fue remplazado por la sorpresa, era poco común recibir una visita de su viejo amigo justo en su lugar de trabajo. La Comisión de Policía, después de todo, no era lugar para socializar.

– ¿Qué le dijiste a Seishirou-_kun_? – dijo el peli azul sin miramientos, estaba ahí por una única razón y no perdería su tiempo en palabras ni modales inútiles.

Comprendiendo la situación y notando las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros de trabajo, se hizo a un lado para dejar entrar a su invitado.

–Oh – cerró la puerta y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, nervioso –. Solo le dije que tenía que ser un buen hermano mayor.

–Aomine-_kun_ – advirtió, dándole una mirada nada contenta.

–Y que por eso debía cuidar de su hermanito (o hermanita) del monstruo.

–Y ese monstruo es Sei – afirmó.

– ¡Vamos Tetsu! ¡Yo solo estoy tratando de proteger a mi futuro sobrino (o sobrina) del maldito de Akashi! – se defendió cruzándose brazos.

–Sei nunca me lastimaría y mucho menos a nuestros hijos.

–Tú sabes que no me refiero a eso, Tetsu – el ganguro frunció aun más el ceño, dando una mirada seria –. No quiero que mi sobrino sea tocado por la cosa de su padre mientras este se jode salvajemente a su madre – explicó como si fuera lo más sensato del mundo.

–Estás bromeando ¿Cierto? – inquirió Kuroko, no estaba seguro si lo que decía el más alto era en serio o no, pero por la mirada que le daba parecía que lo era.

–Tetsu, compartí las duchas de la escuela con él por tres años – dijo obvio –. Se de lo que estoy hablando.

Kuroko quiso poner los ojos en blanco, pero eso iba contra su imagen, en cambio, respiró profundo y le dio una mirada que señalaba _idiota_ a su amigo.

–Eres un idiota, Aomine-_kun_ – sentenció, entendía la preocupación y lo agradecía, pero eso era una exageración.

– ¡Hey! ¡¿Dónde quedó el respeto?! – replicó ofendido.

–Se lo comió el monstruo de Sei – respondió como si nada, caminando hasta la puerta dispuesto a irse de ahí.

– ¡Eso es asqueroso, Tetsu!

El peli azul no dijo nada más, no se molestó en despedirse ni en dar una advertencia; de eso último se encargaría su pelirrojo esposo, las amenazas era lo que se le daba a la perfección. Lo último que escuchó, antes de cerrar la puerta tras él, fue el tono de llamada del teléfono de Aomine.

–Aomine al haba – contestó el de piel morena tras tres timbrazos.

–Daiki – el cuerpo del mencionado se estremeció al reconocer la voz –. Aprecio tu preocupación por mis hijos, pero si vuelves a contarle otra historia absurda a Seishirou me encargaré de que el monstruo que desaparezca sea el tuyo – Aomine se llevó una mano a la parte de su anatomía mencionada –. Y no te preocupes por Ryouta, estoy seguro que encontrará a alguien más que cuide de él y de sus hijos.

– ¡No te atreverías, Akashi! – que con su rubio idiota y sus mocosos no se metiera.

–No tengo por qué decirlo, pero pruébame – y con eso la llamada terminó.

Aomine se quedó viendo su celular. No que fuera un cobarde o miedoso, pero por precaución, evitaría contarle alguna historia nueva a Seishirou.

Por lo menos, hasta que el nuevo bebé naciera.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Hola, hola~

Aquí un nuevo shot de esta pequeña familia. Espero es gustara!

*Chipote-chillón: Es un martillo de hule, el mango es de color amarillo y la cabeza roja. Cada vez que choca contra algo suelta un ruido, un chillido. Es el arma del Chapulín Colorado.

Y gracias a quienes han comentado en las otras historias de esos tres, puedo decir que habrá más sobre esta familia~ Son tan lindos que n puedo evtar escribir de ellos~

So, aquí algo para quienes gusten dar su opinión y ver queles depara a esta family~ Diganme ¿quiren que el bebé sea niño o niña? Y también agradecería si me adjuntan algún nombre.

¡Comenten!


End file.
